1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake system for a motorcycle, including an operating amount detector for detecting an operating amount of a brake operating element, a fluid pressure generating unit capable of generating a fluid pressure independent of the brake operating element, a pressure-regulating unit interposed between the fluid pressure generating unit and a wheel brake so as to regulate an output fluid pressure of the fluid pressure generating unit, and operable to apply the regulated fluid pressure to the wheel brake, and a control unit for controlling the operation of the pressure-regulating unit based on a value detected by the operating amount detector.
2. Description of the Background Art
A configuration in which a pressure-regulating unit is mounted to a body frame on the rear side of an engine mounted on a motorcycle has been known, as described in the Japanese Patent Publication Nos. Sho 63-17662 and Hei 7-88158, for example.
In the configuration described in these Patent Publications, an influence of vibrations transmitted from the engine mounted on the body frame cannot be prevented from being exerted on the pressure-regulating unit. In order to control the fluid pressure in the wheel brake with high accuracy, the influence of the vibrations transmitted from the engine on the pressure-regulating unit has to be surely eliminated.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a brake system for a motorcycle by which not only the influence of vibrations transmitted from an engine, but also the influence of heat, can be prevented from being exerted on a pressure-regulating unit.